


Kara Loses at Triad

by lanalucy



Series: KinkBingo3 March 2013 [5]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, F/M, Light Bondage, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: bound</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kara Loses at Triad

She wondered why it was exactly that she could never turn down a dare. She’d somehow lost that last hand of Truth or Dare Triad, and now here she was, naked, blindfolded, wrists tied to Helo’s rack, scared out of her mind at the loss of control, but determined that he would never know.

Karl, of course, was more perceptive than anybody ever gave him credit for being, and he spent nearly an hour talking to her about nothing, running his big hands over every bit of skin he could reach, sensual but not sexual. Her fear faded and when one of his hands brushed the side of her neck, she let out a mortifying sound and was glad she didn’t have to look him in the eyes.

Karl, as insightful as ever, took that as his cue that she was ready to play. This time, when she was out of her mind, he made sure it wasn’t from fear.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812360) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy)




End file.
